


The Great Fire of London - 2017

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Current Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: When people speak of "a hot time in the old town tonight", one hopes this isNOTwhat they have in mind.





	The Great Fire of London - 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I love this time of year. The ladies and gents over at Watson's Woes spend the whole month coming up with interesting writing prompts for the Sherlock Holmes fandom. May the gods of the universe forgive me, but when I saw prompt #2, A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight/Summer in the City, I immediately thought of the pictures of the Grenfell Tower fire I saw on the news. This Yank hasn't seen that particular kind of devastation since the World Trade Center on 9/11, and it hit me just as hard. Deepest condolences to the families of the victims and deepest respect for the Fire and Emergency Services personnel.

Summer in the city: Holmes bored on the couch and Watson working on his latest blog post with “crap telly” providing the ambient noise he needs since covering a few shifts in A&E for his friend, Jim Mortimer.  Suddenly, a presenter breaks in, ghastly pictures of a high-rise fire in North Kensington over his shoulder.

“Grenfell Tower.  Isn’t that where Wiggins and his girl . . .” but Holmes is already halfway down the stairs.  Watson grabs his bag and all but tumbles into the cab. 

Watson’s calm and determined, “I’m a doctor. He’s with me,” gets them past the police cordon when all Holmes’ posturing doesn’t.  Watson immediately reports to Triage:  Treating those he can; pronouncing those he can’t; hoping the next body he sees isn’t Tommy’s or his girl’s.  _Annie. Her name is Annie.  Annie Fitzgerald._  

Holmes prowls about, scanning windows just above the fire line, searching for a face he knows. _Stupid, Tommy! Too high even for tower ladders._   There are only three options now, all bad:  Suffocate, burn or take a fall.  At his side, a pale, petite, red-haired girl makes the same choice, joining her man for all Eternity.

On Holmes’ return, Watson not only sees, he observes, and scrubs at his eyes in despair. He knows that all they can do now is watch the building burn. 


End file.
